


Behave

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vibrators, as always ill tag anything i may have forgotten, i think thats it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another punishment for Welsie :)(Another fic branching off from "New Toy")
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Kal here again :)
> 
> I don't know if or when I'll actually make an account here XD
> 
> Maybe eventually, we'll see.

* * *

Wels waited anxiously for Hels to come back. 

Hels wasn't too pleased with him. He knew a punishment was coming—just no clue what.

He didn't have enough time to even begin trying to think of what it may be. Hels was back already, a rope and vibrator in his hand. 

Wels gulped as the cell door was closed. He almost wanted to guess what his punishment was, but he had a feeling he would be wrong. 

"Better do that all you want now, you're not gonna be allowed to in a minute," Hels sneered, ordering Wels to remove his pants as he was taking care of his own. 

He seized Wels by his hair, pulling him up onto his knees. He grabbed the knight's arms and tied them behind his back. Hels proceeded to throw him forward for a moment, uncorking the bottle of lube attached to his belt and covering the vibrator in it. He pushed the vibrator into Wels' ass before turning it on and pulling him back onto his knees. 

Hels moved the hair out of Wels' face as the knight was already moaning shakily, though he was trying to suppress it. He forced his thumb inside Wels' mouth, pressing down on his tongue as if to order him to open his mouth wider. 

As he complied, Hels removed his thumb from his mouth and thrust his cock inside. Wels' moans became choked as Hels didn't hesitate to fuck his mouth roughly, forcing his cock as far down Wels' throat as he could possibly get it. 

It wasn't long before Wels came, already feeling overstimulated. His choked moans and whimpers were like their own aphrodisiac to Hels, the vibration of every sound adding to his arousal. 

Hels mumbled degrading words through his moans as he reached his limit, cum spurting into Wels' throat. But he wasn't done yet—after a few seconds, he picked up his pace again. 

Wels knew what his punishment was now. 

Unwillingly, he was squirming a bit due to the vibrator. Every movement, however, only made Hels force his mouth further onto his cock. 

"Don't make me get Ex in here, too," Hels growled, making his thrusts more aggressive as he pounded his cock down Wels' throat as far as it would go. He focused on different parts of his pleasure as if to multiply it. His goal was to fill Wels' throat with as much cum as he could and force the knight to choke on it—that was his punishment. 

It was after two more orgasms that Hels was sure he wouldn't be able to again, though he managed to one more time before he was finished. Wels' legs were stained with cum, his moans turning into whimpers and slight sobs after the second orgasm. His throat was sore, as was his entire body.

Petting Wels' hair teasingly, he pulled his cock out. He watched as Wels managed to swallow some of the cum, coughing and trying to catch his breath. 

Hels almost wanted to leave the vibrator in, but he figured he would spare the knight a bit. He stroked Wels' tear-stained face for a moment. "Be a good boy and let me take that vibrator out," he purred. 

"I c—an—t—" 

"You can't move?" 

Wels shook his head, panting as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

  
Hels hummed before grabbing the knight by his tied up wrists. Instead of throwing him forward, he decided to be gentle, leaning him forward to remove the vibrator. Afterwards, he untied the rope. 

"You don't like being punished, do you, Welsie?" Hels asked mockingly. 

Wels shook his head. 

Hels kneeled down, gently moving the hair out of Wels' face before lifting his chin. "Then behave, my sweet knight~"

* * *


End file.
